


That's On My List

by 00trumpet



Series: Preath AU One-Shots [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that a spilled drink and lonely holidays due to bad weather and previous obligations could turn into something so wonderful? (I certainly didn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's On My List

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, yo.

“You really don't have to, y'know,” Christen starts, following the stranger into the coffee shop.

“No, no, I insist,” the girl turns to the counter to order before realizing she's at a loss. “Uh, what do you like?”

Christen smiles. “Just, whatever is fine. You really don't have to do this--”

“ _Listen,"_   the girl places her hand on Christen’s arm. “We’re already here, I'm already ordering, my wallet’s already out-- you don't want to make me have to go through the trouble of putting my wallet back, do you?” She teases, flashing a brilliant smile.

Christen blushes and looks to the floor in an attempt to hide it. “Well, no, I guess not.”

“Great, so what do you want?”

“Um, just a mocha works,” she smiles.

“Great, two venti Café Mocha’s, please.” She pulls out some cash and makes the transaction before turning back to Christen. “So what're you doing running around town the day before Christmas? Don't you have a cute boyfriend or loving family to get back to or something?”

"Actually,” Christen follows her to the counter to get their drinks. “I'm single and my parents are in Brazil with my sisters. I had to stay here for my work, though.”

“Ah,” the girl nods and sips her coffee as she hands over the other one. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

She takes the coffee and smiles. “Christen, yours?”

“Tobin, and I really am sorry for spilling my drink on you, it's freezing out there,” she says with a laugh as she starts towards the door.

“It's really okay.” Christen begins to follow her but reaches out to lay a hand on her shoulder. “Do you actually,” she glances around the shop. “Do you wanna stay in here while we drink our coffee?” It's foolish, this woman was just buying her coffee because she had _spilled it on her._  Because she's _nice._ This isn't a social call. “I mean, like you said, it is pretty cold outside.”

Tobin's pleasantly surprised as she hears the girl ask (a bit nervously) if she wants them to drink their coffee together. Of _course_ she wants to drink coffee with a girl this beautiful. Really, who would say no to the question? “Yeah, that'd be great,” she says with a smile, redirecting her path to follow Christen to a table.

“So,” Christen sits opposite of Tobin. “You know why I'm alone for the season. What's your excuse? Where your hot boy, or _girl_ friend?” She asks with a smirk that she tries to cover with her cup. (She fails.)

“I'm pretty single myself.” Tobin shrugs and takes another drink. “I've got a roommate but she flew out for a vacation with her girlfriend.” Tobin laughs to herself at a joke that wasn't said aloud. “My family's across the country in New Jersey and with the snow, I couldn't get a flight in before Christmas, so I just decided I wouldn't go this year.”

Christen nods. “That sucks, about your family. Miss them?”

She shrugs. “I mean, on some level, yeah, but we're pretty close so as long as on Christmas morning I'm in pajamas with a good wifi connection and a video chat it'll be just like I'm there.”

Christen laughs at the idea of the girl in front of her cozied up next to a computer in pajamas on Christmas. She seems so easy-going and cool, it's kind of endearing to imagine her wanting to spend the day with her family through an electronic connection.

“Laughing at my love for my family?” She raises an eyebrow teasingly.

“No, I’m laughing at how adorable it is,” she admits. “Miss leather jacket snapback and shades is gonna cuddle with a laptop Christmas morning.”

“Hey, what are you gonna do? Cuddle with a cup of coffee?” Tobin fires back jokingly.

“I mean, if you're buying,” Christen shrugs with a small smile.

“Oh, speaking of this,” Tobin shrugs off her jacket. “While we're sitting here anyway, since your shirt’s soaked, you should wear it,” she holds it out over the table until Christen finally accepts it.

“Are you sure? It's not that bad in here,” she protests but pulls on the jacket anyway. She smiles at the warmth from it and felt as if she was going to melt into the smell of it. It also fits her _perfectly_ and part of her head screams  _fate_ while the other argues  _coincidence_ but she kind of wants to let herself have this one and latch onto the idea of some higher force causing everything to fall into place like it is.

“I'm positive. Coffee is warm, but that jacket’s warmer,” she smiles as she sips at her coffee, realizing that she was getting to the end of it which also means getting to the end of their conversation. (Which is just about the last thing she wants.)

 

\-------

 

They continue their conversation covering the general _get to know you_ topics.

-

“What college did you go to?” Christen asks, drinking the last of her coffee.

“UNC," Tobin grins. "Tar Heels forever! You?”

“Stanford," she offers with a nod.

-

“Ever play any sports?”

"Just about everything at one point or another,” Tobin shrugs. “My family was pretty big on tennis, but I stuck with soccer all the way through college, you?”

“Same! Soccer’s the best.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe we should do a one-on-one sometime, I played midfield. Think you can keep up?” She challenges.

“Oh _please_ , I was a record-breaking forward at Stanford,” Christen shrugs as if she's totally _not_ bragging. (She's _totally_ bragging.)

“Guess we'll have to face off sometime, then, yeah?” Tobin raises an eyebrow, wondering how she'll take the offer. (Taking the offer means there _will_ be a next time.)

“Guess we will.”

Tobin smiles. “Well, I told you about tennis, so do you like any other sports?”

“Yoga! I love yoga."

Tobin scoffs. “Yoga’s not a sport.”

“Oh come on, it's like, a sport for the soul,” Christen insists.

“No it's not, but you're cute, so I'll let it pass.”

“You think I'm cute?”

“Maybe, is that a problem?”

“Not in the slightest.”

-

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a social worker and therapist, I work with kids dealing with mental illnesses and help them determine and come to terms with what may be troubling them,” Christen smiles shyly as she realizes she's rambling. “I also volunteer at a local rescue center. What about you?”

“Oh that’s really cool! I run a surf and skate shop with my roommate, we’ve been buddies since college, and our dream was always to start a business together. About a year ago, we finally did.”

“That's awesome! How'd you end up doing it out here? Is she from here?”

“Nah, she's from Florida and, like I said, I'm from Jersey. We took a cross-country road trip one summer and fell in love with it here, so as soon as we graduated, we came and worked towards our dream. Now it's four years later, and it's true,” Tobin gives a small smile and averts her eyes so she's staring at her long-time empty cup. She just spilled her water on this girl nearly an hour ago and now she's  _gushing._

“Wow, that is really inspiring, Tobin,” Christen smiles and reaches out, resting one of her hands on Tobin’s.

“I guess so,” she shrugs and redirects the attention. “So are you living the dream?”

“I mean, it kind of feels like it. I'm helping people, which was always a goal of mine; I'm helping animals, which was always a necessity of mine; and one day I'll marry the person of my dreams, which will make everything feel like the fairytale I've always wanted to live in.”

Tobin taes note of the gender-neutral _person of her dreams_ and smiles to herself. (This girl is kind-of, _totally,_ adorable and _exactly_ her type, though if she's being honest with herself, she didn't have a type until she spilled her drink on the girl.) (Once she looked up at her, she couldn't imagine herself being with anyone that wasn’t exactly like her.) “That sounds like the life,” she admits.

“Are you living the dream?”

“Well, my best friend and I own a shop together, I spend everyday doing what I love, and I'm pretty sure I'm sitting across from the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, so, pretty close I have to say.”

Christen blushes and looks down, beginning to twirl one of the rings on her finger nervously. “Really?”

Tobin’s grin grows even wider. “Definitely, and I've seen a _lot_ of girls.”

Christen makes eye contact and wonders to herself just how lucky she got to be sitting in this coffee shop right now. The thought of fate passes through her head again and she silently thanks her friend for convincing her to work extra hours at the shelter over the weekend, causing her to stay back from the trip. Christen glances to her watch. “Well, I hate to cut this short.” Short, _sure_. They’d been there nearly two hours. “But I should probably get home to my dog,” she says, standing up from the table.

“Hey, not to be forward,” (Tobin's been pretty forward the whole time, so why stop now?) “But can I walk you back to your house?”

Christen smiles at her. “I don’t see why not, you seem like good company.”

“Oh trust me, I am,” she jokes, following Christen outside.

“Want your jacket back for the walk?” Christen asks, gesturing to Tobin’s thin white tshirt.

“Nah, you’re shirt’s still wet, I’ll be alright.” (She's freezing her ass off, but she won’t let Christen know that.)

 

\-------

 

“So where are we headed?” Tobin asks as she recognizes the road they're turning onto.

“Oh, I live just West of here, about a fifteen minute walk from the ocean, do you know where Idaho and Ocean Avenue intersect? Right along there,” Christen explains, crossing the road with Tobin following quickly behind,

“Oh, you have _got to be_ kidding me, right?” Tobin shakes her head in disbelief.

Christen turns to her, confused. “No? Why, something wrong?”

“Nah,” Tobin chuckles. “Just that apparently we’re neighbors, funny we’ve never seen each other before, yeah?”

Christen looks back at her incredulously. “Really? That’s insane.”

“Yeah, I'm on the third floor of the gray apartment on the end of the street, know that one?”

"Oh wow, I go by there on a run every morning! I live on the third floor of the white apartment down on the other end of the road.”

“Wait, really? This is insane,” they both start laughing so hard they have to take a second to catch their breath.

“Can you believe we haven’t seen each other before?”

“It’s insane, don’t you think? And what a coincidence that I spill a drink on _you_ of all people, right?”

“I don’t know about coincidence,” Christen smiles at Tobin as she brushes their fingers together. “But I like to believe in fate.”

Tobin takes the cue. “Your fingers are so cold,” she lies, sliding her hand into Christen’s. “Maybe I can help keep them warm.”

Christen squeezes Tobin’s hand for a second. (she hadn’t thought her hands were cold, but Tobin's hand is  _so_ warm, that she doesn't feel like mentioning it.) “You’re so chivalrous,” she jokes.

Tobin smiles. “Know what, Chris?”

Christen smiled at the nickname. “Hmm?”

“I like to believe in fate too.”

\-------

“Well, I guess this is your stop,” Tobin says with a sigh as they approach the building.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Christen says, taking off Tobin’s jacket. “Here you go, thanks for letting me wear it.”

“Thanks for letting me buy you coffee,” Tobin takes the jacket as Christen laughs. “Hey, do you think I could get your number?”

Christen smiles with an eager nod, “Yeah! Yeah, that’d be really cool.”

“Awesome,” Tobin hands over her phone as Christen holds out hers. She types in her number for a moment while trying to decide what to type for the name. Eventually, she settles on _Miss Leather Jacket_ and hands the phone back to her.

“I’ll text you sometime, cool?” Christen asks, turning to head up the elevator.

“Yeah, I’ll hold you to that!” Tobin jokes as she started to walk away from the building. “And hey,” she calls before Christen disappeared behind the door.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna meet your dog sometime!”

Christen smiles because Tobin (who she’d just met, but couldn't stop herself from giggling at every other word) seemed not only endearing, chivalrous, and _quite_ smooth, was also interested in her dog, who was arguably the most important thing in her life. “Definitely! I’m sure she’d love to meet you,” Christen calls back.

Tobin smiles as Christen shut the door, hoping this won't be the last time they hear from each other.

 

\-------

 

It doesn't take long for Christen to send a text, struggling a bit to find the name at first. (Hardly an hour after Tobin left, she's already itching for another conversation with the girl.)

**Chris <3 : Hey, wanna go for a walk? I’ve gotta take my dog out :)**

Tobin smiles, partially from the little time it took for her to hear from Christen, partially from hearing from her in general, and partially from seeing what she had put herself as in her phone.

**Miss Leather Jacket : I’d love to! Are you gonna have a jacket or should I bring an extra? :P**

**Chris <3 : I think I can handle it**

**Chris <3 : But I wouldn’t say no to the chance to wear yours again ;)**

**Miss Leather Jacket : I’ll bring an extra then :) Meet at your place in five?**

**Chris <3 : That works :)**

\-------

Tobin walks up to the building four minutes and thirty seconds later (she's _never_ punctual, but she doesn't want to risk this girl’s impression of her) wearing a grey Nike hoodie, a snapback, and dark skinny jeans with her leather jacket folded over her arm.

Christen walks out of the building after a few minutes, dressed in a completely new outfit (was it really necessary? Probably not, but she kind of wanted to make an impression) with a dark blue and black blouse, dark skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

“Hey, you look,” Tobin sighs, at a loss for words. “Amazing, really just, wow.”

Christen blushes. “Oh, thank you, I just threw something on.” (She had spent fifteen minutes just picking out the shirt, before even knowing if she'd see Tobin or not.)

“So is this the beautiful lady I’m going on a walk with?” Tobin squats down and starts petting the dog. “Who’s a good girl?” she coos as Christen walks up. “Or do I get the pleasure of walking with _both_ of you beautiful ladies?” She asks, standing back up and holding the leather jacket out to Christen.

Christen smiles and mentally checks off _likes dogs_ on her forever-running list when looking for potential friends (or _lovers_ ). “We would be delighted for you to accompany us on our walk,” she says, taking the jacket and pulling it around her shoulders.

“It would be an honor to do so,” Tobin says, following Christen as she starts to walk down the road. “So what’s her name?”

“Khaleesi,” Christen says proudly. She holds out the leash for a second. “Do you wanna walk her?”

“I’d love to." Tobin takes the leash from her. She reaches down to scratch behind Khaleesi’s ears and Christen tries to think of something else she can check off her list. (She half-considers rewriting it to add everything Tobin does.)

 

\-------

 

“So how long have you lived here?” Christen asks as they cross the road to a park.

“Ashlyn, my roommate, and I moved here four and a half years ago. We worked odd-jobs here and there until we finally opened up the shop,” Tobin explains as she steps onto the grass. “What about you?”

“Oh, I grew up here." Christen follows Tobin over to a bench. “The farthest I’ve ever lived was when I was in college, but I’ve traveled quite a bit.”

“That’s cool, where have you been?”

“Well, my parents used to take my sisters and I on trips every summer and holiday, so I’ve been to just about every European country and most South American countries,” she sits down and pulls a ball out of her purse, throwing it for Khaleesi. “Have you ever been out of the country?”

“Just once, the summer after my Sophomore year a bunch of college buddies and I drove up and spent a couple weeks in Canada, I’ve been all over the states though,” Tobin smiles as the dog brings the ball to her. She takes it and tosses it across the park before turning back to Christen. “Summer after Junior year is when Ash and I did the cross-country road trip.”

Christen nods. “Did you two know each other before college?”

“Nah, we met Freshman year and just clicked." Tobin smiles. “How long have you had Khaleesi?” She asks as the dog comes over again.

“Right around two years, I got her from the rescue shop I volunteer at a few Christmases ago,” Christen reachsd out to pet her as she bumps hands with Tobin. She pulls back, mumbling an, “I'm sorry,” but not being able to stop the warmth spreading over her hand and she has to admit to herself, it's kind of foolish. ( _Especially_ considering just a few hours ago this girl had used one of the oldest tricks in the book so they would hold hands on their walk back.)

“That's really cool, I've always wanted a dog." Tobin leans over so she can pet Khaleesi.

“Never had one?”

“Nah, I thought they were the coolest though. Always wanted one." She straightens up, pulling away from the dog and looking at Christen.

“Really? I can't imagine growing up without a dog.” Christen shakes her head in disbelief.

“It happened.” Tobin shrugs. “It's on my list, though.”

“List?”

“Kinda like a bucket list,” she looks up at Christen and smiles. “Things I want in the future, y'know?" She looks to her feet and chuckles. "When I get married, I've _gotta_ own a dog."

“Oh yeah? Anything else on that list?” Christen asks with a wink.

“Hmm, not a whole lot. Live near the beach, beautiful wife, funny, loves a good cup of coffee,” she lists off before smirking. “Seems to fit you pretty well.”

Christen turns away and pretends to be distracted by Khaleesi who's back again with the ball. (This felt kind of ridiculous, if she was being honest with herself. She met the girl _today_ and was wearing her jacket, they'd already held hands, and she found herself blushing at nearly everything she says.) “Oh yeah? My list fits you pretty well, too,” she says back with a grin.

“What's on your list?”

“Well my wife-- or husband, I guess,” she chuckles to herself. “Don't wanna limit my options, y'know? But most likely wife,” she smiles at the surprises look on Tobin’s face.

(Yeah, they'd flirted a bit, but hearing her _say_ she likes girls is a whole new story.)

“They've gotta have great hair, like dogs, good taste in jackets, carefree, likes to buy coffee for pretty girls,” Christen smiles as Tobin started to laugh.

“Sounds like the list is tailored to me,” she teases.

“Well maybe I've been revising the list since I met you,” she says back, leaning down to pet Khaleesi.

Tobin stands up. “You're funny, y'know that?”

“I've been told,” Christen shrugs, following suit and rising from the bench.

“And really pretty, too.”

“You're pretty great yourself,” Christen re-clips the leash onto Khaleesi. “Shall we head back?”

“Even if it does mean ending this time spent with you,” Tobin glances to the sunset. “I guess we should get going.”

 

\-------

 

“It's pretty, isn't it?” Christen asks, gesturing to the array of colors throughout the sky in front of them.

“Yeah, I guess so. Not as pretty as you, though.”

 

\-------

 

“Hey, so do you have plans tomorrow?” Christen asks as they approached her apartment.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas,” Tobin reminds her. “Neither of us have plans, remember?”

Christen laughs as she remembered her image of Tobin on video chat with her family the next morning. “Well hey, if you want, my place has some pretty killer wifi,” she offers.

Tobin smiles. “That’d be really great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it would.”

\-------

**Miss Leather Jacket : What time should I come over tomorrow?**

**Chris <3 : Anytime after 8 should be good**

**Miss Leather Jacket : Awesome**

**Chris <3 : Can’t wait :)**

 

\-------

 

“Hi, are you still open? … Yeah, I _know_ it’s Christmas Eve … Twenty minutes? … I’ll be there.”

 

\-------

 

“This is _perfect._ ” Tobin picks up the newly-wrapped gift and hands over her card to pay for it. “Thank you so much, really.”

“Merry Christmas, ma’am,” the cashier says with a bright smile.

“Happy Holidays,” Tobin nods to her and holds out a twenty dollar bill. “Think of it as a tip, for just being awesome."

“Thank you! I’m sure whoever you’re buying that for knows she’s one lucky lady,” she says with a wink,

“I hope so,” Tobin chuckles as she leaves the store.

 

\-------

 

“Just, give me the best bag you have,” Tobin says as she turns towards the worker.

“Um, alright." He picks one up and frowns at it. “Does this work?”

“Perfect.”

 

\-------

 

“Do you think she’d like this one?” Christen asks, turning her phone camera to the shelf.

“How would I know? I’ve never met her,” her sister’s voice rings through the phone.

“And you never will if you don’t help me decide in the next,” she lifts her arm to check her watch. “Five minutes before this store closes. So, this one?”

“Sure, Christen.”

 

\-------

 

Tobin wakes up the next morning with a brighter smile on her face than she expected to have waking up alone on Christmas morning. She wakes up at six (it was already nine at her parents’ house, but this was the earliest she agreed to waking up with them) and stays on the phone with her family for almost two hours before telling her parents she has to go.

-

 _“Mom, I have_ plans _,” Tobin insisted, downing the last of her coffee and  pulling on a beanie._

_“Ooh, with who?” Her brother asked, leaning into the picture._

_“Aw, does Toby have a girlfriend?” Her sister teased, taking the laptop from their mom._

_“Guys, I’ve gotta go! Or I’ll be late!” It was only 8:04, and Christen had said to come over_ any _time after eight. But they didn’t need to know that._

_“Okay, have fun on your date!” Tobin’s siblings said in unison._

_Her mom took the laptop back, “Alright, dear. We miss you! It’s too bad you couldn’t make it out this year.”_

_“Yeah, it really sucks, mom,” Tobin agreed._

_“We love you! Bye honey!”_

_“Bye mom, love you too.” It was kind of funny how eight years after moving out, she was still caught up being late by her mom’s insistence on dragging out goodbyes._

\-------

Tobin walks up to the door, two oddly wrapped gifts in hand, and presses the button buzzing into Christen’s apartment.

“You really didn’t have to get me anything,” Christen says as she met Tobin on the elevator.

“I know, but I didn’t have to buy you coffee either, and see where that got me?” Tobin winks as Christen laughs.

“Fair enough,” she says, opening up the door to her apartment and playfully shoving Tobin over the threshold. 

Khaleesi jumps up on Tobin as soon as she steps into the apartment, and Christen tries to call her off, but Tobin just smiles and scratches her behind the ears.

“Do you want coffee, or a muffin?” Christen offers, leading her into the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” Tobin smiles and walks into the living room, setting the gifts under her tree. “Did you get me a gift, too?” Tobin asked, noticing the only other gift (a bag, addressed to her) under the tree.

“I did,” Christen smiles and walks into the living room, handing over a plate with a blueberry muffin on it. “How do you take your coffee?”

“A little bit of cream, no sugar." Tobin bites into the muffin and nearly moans. “Christen, this is _so_ good. That’s on my list, too,” she jokes. “A girl that can cook.”

“Thanks,”  Christen laughs, bringing Tobin a mug. “Did you get to talk to your family?”

“Yep, I was on the phone for about two hours this morning.” Tobin takes a sip of the coffee. “Have you talked to your family yet?”

“Not since last night,” Christen shrugs. “They’re hiking somewhere in Brazil, no wifi.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tobin frowns sympathetically. “You’ve got me, though,” she offers a goofy smile. “So what are our plans for the day? I’m all yours.”

“ _All_ mine?”

“A hundred percent.”

“What about some crappy Christmas films?” She walks over to the tv. “Have any suggestions?”

“Whatever you pick is good with me.” Tobin settles down on the couch next to Khaleesi. “Do you wanna open your gift now or later?”

“Now works.” she walks over to the tree to grab the bag for Tobin. “I hope you like it,” she says, handing it over as Tobin rises from the couch.

“I’m sure I’ll love it,” she smiles as she leanes down, picking up the two gifts she’d brought. “This one’s for you,” she said hands over the larger of the two bags. “And this one’s for you!” Tobin lays the other gift next to Khaleesi.

“Aw, you brought her a gift?” Christen asks as she feels her heart melt just a little bit from the sight of Tobin excitedly setting a gift down next to her dog. (She tries to tell herself it's just the coffee causing the warm tingling sensation in her chest. It isn't.)

“I did,” Tobin says proudly, turning back to her. “Open on three?”

Christen nods. “One, two, three!”

They both rip into their gifts and break into identical smiles.

“I love it, Christen.” Tobin she pulls out a _Los Angeles Galaxy_ snapback, complete with a galaxy print on it and _California_ written across the back.

“Oh my gosh, Tobin.” Christen pulls out a leather jacket similar to Tobin’s, but with a slimmer cut and studs along the shoulders. “It’s amazing. What did you get her?” She asks, walking over and taking off the paper for Khaleesi’s gift revealing a bag of dog treats.

“I didn’t know what was good or what she’d like or even what to _get_ a dog, so I just asked the dude in the store to help me out, and she suggested this,” Tobin shrugs. “I hope she likes them.”

Christen turns away from the couch and pulls Tobin into a tight hug. “She’ll love them. And thank you for the jacket,” she whispers before pulling away.

“That’s good to hear.” Tobin follows Christen and sits next to her on the couch. “Thanks for inviting me over today, it’s nice to not be alone at the holidays,” she says as Khaleesi crawls onto her lap.

“Thanks for coming." Christen leans into Tobin’s side and spreads the same blanket over the two of them. She mumbles something about, “It’s cold,” as she settles her feet in between Tobin’s, who takes her cue and wraps her arm around Christen’s shoulders.

\-------

“Y’know, I think she likes you,” Christen says as she walks back over to the couch, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand with the opening credits for their third Christmas movie of the day rolling behind. "Really?” Tobin rubs a long-asleep Khaleesi’s head. “You sure she’s not just using me for my body heat like you are?” She teases.

“I think I like you, too,” Christen says, setting down the mugs and intertwining her fingers with Tobin’s as she sits down.

“Is that so? Well, I like you too." She smiles, shifting slightly so she can wrap her arm around Christen without waking Khaleesi or letting go of her hand.

“But your body heat’s nice, that’s also on my list,” she says, turning to press her freezing nose into Tobin’s bicep.

“How long has that been on the list?”

“I just added it." Christen tilts her head to smile at Tobin.

Tobin leans down to press a kiss into Christen’s forehead. “I have something new on my list too, but this is a different list.”

“What is it?”

“It’s my Christmas list, and the only thing left on it is you.”


End file.
